Breaking Free from Destiny
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: Suppose Nephrite disregarded his feelings for Naru in pursuit of his own glory? How will this change of events effect not only them but everyone connected to them. Destiny weaves a very tangled web and just one person breaking free can change everything.
1. Prologue

**Breaking Free from Destiny**

**By Senshi of Ruin and RabbitTsukino**

**A/N: **This fic was originally penned back in July 2004 by myself and RabbitTsukino. Other commitments meant that it was never posted and subsequently I have lost contact with RabbitTsukino. I was re-reading a bunch of fics that I wrote and I thought that it would be a shame if I didn't pick up where we left of as this was, in my opinion, one of the better unfinished Dark Kingdom fanfics that I had on my hard-drive. The two of us wrote the first three chapters and this prologue but I have written all later chapters alone. I have changed the plot from the original one as there were some aspects that I wasn't that keen on but for a join fic you can't always agree on everything so had we continued together they probably would have stayed in.

Breaking Free from Destiny re-writes events after Episode 23, Wish upon a shooting star, Naru's pure love, of Sailor Moon Season One and focuses a lot on the NephriteXNaru pairing as well as ZoisiteXKunzite.

Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks in advance for reading.

– _**Shari aka Senshi of Ruin**_

**Prologue: **

_Destiny isn't at all what people think it is. You do not choose which roads of life you take. Instead there is already an ending __created_ _for you and awaiting for your arrival. _

_However, there is always someone who is willing to take the chance to break that destiny. For one with a strong will, they will always have the power to let go of past mistakes and become reborn again. When past lives try to eat away at your soul, your chance for any peace is destroyed with a single heartbeat. _

_The events of the past can change anything. Everything you once thought was real and tangible could have been built on a foundation of lies and half-truths, and when the past catches up with you it can have devastating consequences. _

He stood alone atop the snowy ridge, staring down upon the stark white landscape. Little flakes of snow fell softly from the sky to rest in his hair, on his face and clothes. An icy wind whipped across his little sanctuary, but Zoisite did not even notice or feel the cold, or the fact that his hands had long since turned numb in the artic weather.

Teardrops ran rivers down his cheeks, long since dried by the harsh and forbidding elements of his kingdom's opening to the world. He couldn't speak, he couldn't feel… he was nothing… he felt nothing. An icy numbness weighed heavily on his heart, leaving him with a permanent lump in the back of his throat.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to kill, and he wanted some form of emotion to spill forth. Anything would be better than this nothingness that now consumed his soul. For someone who constantly poured forth an array of different feelings and temperaments, this emptiness was as frightening as the knowledge that the keeper of the Ginzuishou was near.

He had been to this place before. He had felt the same sorrow in his heart. A pain so deep that nothing could ever heal the inner turmoil and loss that ravaged the forth Tennou of the Dark Kingdom so.

He could see her, her blonde pigtails trailing a blood soaked mess through the snow. Zoisite had watched as one by one her companions fell, lost to the same fate that awaited the Princess of the Moon in the depths of the Dark Kingdom.

For a fleeting second she turned and looked his way, though she could not have possibly seen him in this blizzard. Even so, Zoisite flinched slightly, willing her away and she did so, and with an elegant toss of her head Sailor Moon started moving again, purposefully towards her destination.

She could win, Zoisite realised. She truly was worthy of the Ginzuishou's power. Beryl could not contain it, Endymion was not strong enough for it… and Kunzite… Zoisite bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. He did not know what Kunzite wanted anymore.

So he stood alone, watching the Senshi fall and witnessing Sailor Moon's eternal struggle to reach the Dark Kingdom's stronghold.

What did it matter? He was lost anyway. He felt nothing. He had nothing. He may as well be nothing. The weight of this knowledge was too much for small king and he fell to his knees in the snow, his hair falling free from its ponytail obscuring his delicate face from view. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance, accentuating his despair. Jealously and hatred had ruined his soul, torn out all his emotions and given nothing back. It had all been burnt out like a star that had reached the end of its million-year cycle. Zoisite no longer cared what happened to him. He was beyond all such concerns.

Fresh snow was quickly carpeting the ground and, very soon, the forth king also. Weak and sick in the heart, he pitched forward in a faint as the blizzard and the battle for the Earth continued around him…


	2. Chapter 1

**Breaking Free from Destiny**

**By Senshi of Ruin and RabbitTsukino**

**Chapter One: **

The warm summer sun already beat down on the bustling streets of Tokyo, although this sweltering heat, mixed in with the tremendous noise of the early rush hour, did little to pierce the ensuring panic that coursed through the young girl weaving in and out of the throngs of business men all eager to get to their place of work.

Naru ran, murmuring the occasional 'excuse me' as she bumped and jostled her way through yet another crowd. Sweat beaded on her brow and was starting to run down the inside of her collar. Her book-bag, which was usually so light, felt like a dead weight in her left hand. For only the third time in her life, Naru was late for school.

_When she had awoke that morning, to the sounds of her mother making breakfast and then proceeding downstairs to open up the OSAP __Jewellery_ _store, Naru had thought that it was a typical morning… until her alarm clock told her otherwise. _

_It had already been half past eight and Naru, not understanding why Mayumi had not woken her, hurriedly pulled on her rather creased school uniform and shoved her books into her bag before racing downstairs. _

"_Ohayo!" She called cheerfully as her mother carefully unlocked the front door to the store and flipped the 'closed' sign around to 'open'. "Why didn't you wake me?" Naru enquired when Mayumi failed to return her morning greeting and simply walked round to the counter and unlocked the cash register. _

"_Mother?" The young girl repeated nervously, her panic at being late suddenly forgotten as silence befell her good cheer. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She repeated in a lower voice. _

_Mayumi started slightly, as if only noticing her daughter for the first time. "If you are old enough to sneak out after dark with a strange man, then you are old enough to get yourself ready for school in the morning." _

_Naru's face fell and with these cold words came back the awful memories of the night before. Naru couldn't help but allow her gaze to wander to the safe behind the counter and note the new double lock that was already installed there. _

"_Mother," Naru struggled with her words; the overwhelming sense of guilt was just too much for her. It weighed so heavily upon her shoulders that she had to lean against the counter for support, "I needed that gemstone to help a friend."_

"_A friend? Is that what you call him? There are names for men like Sanjouin Masato, Naru."_

"_Sanjouin-sama isn't like that!"_

"_Then why didn't he come into the store and buy the stone? Kami-sama knows he has the money!"_

"_I don't know! And you don't know him like I do! What gives you the right to judge him?" This retort burst from Naru's mouth before she could stop herself. _

_Her mother turned away, but not before Naru saw the tears welling up in her eyes, "I only want to protect you, why can't you see that?"_

"_Sanjouin-sama would never…"_

"_I don't want you to ever see him again, do you understand me, Naru?"_

_"Yes, but I can't do that. I love him." With this, Naru turned and fled the OSAP, pulling the door open so hard that it almost came off of its hinges in her desperation to be free from the place. She ignored her Mayumi's cries for her to come back and soon melted into the crowds._

Now, as she approached the school, Naru could feel her insides churning as she replayed the conversation with her mother over and over. Naru did not know why she was defending Sanjouin Masato… no, Nephrite, she told herself. Sailor Moon said his name was Nephrite. She also said that he was using me and that he was part of an evil organisation that wanted to destroy the Earth. That couldn't be true? Then why was he hunting for the Ginzuishou? Why did he save Naru from that horrible monster, and, most of all, why did he seem so afraid? He had said that someone was after him. Was it someone in the evil organisation?

"_I don't want you to ever see him again, do you understand me, Naru?"_

"_Yes, but I can't do that. I love him"_

Her response to Mayumi's demands had shocked her, despite the fact that Naru had saved Nephrite's life. She had said the same thing to Sailor Moon last night. Sailor Moon… there was something about the pigtailed heroine of love and justice that bothered Naru. How had she known who Naru was, and why did she look so frustratingly familiar?

So many unanswered questions, Naru thought miserably, as she raced up the steps to Juuban Junior High and down the corridor towards her classroom. If only she knew where Nephrite lived so at least she could confront him. Like I should have done last night, the nagging voice in the back of her head warned her. Naru knew it was true. She should not have simply taken that jewel from her mother's safe. She should have asked Nephrite exactly what he wanted it for.

_It is because I would not like what he would say…_

She had not waited for his explanation; she had been so convinced that it was this Ginzuishou that would enable him to fight off the person that was after him.

"Usagi! Ohayo!" Naru's demeanour brightened at the sight of her best friend kneeling down beside her locker, struggling to recall the combination and failing miserably.

"It's 2510," Naru said as she knelt down to remove her own books from her back and place them in her own locker.

"Thank you, Naru-chan," Usagi replied, her voice lacking her usual lightness and energy. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Naru shrugged, it was not as if Usagi really needed her anymore anyway. She was always hanging around with the school genius, Mizuno Ami and the hotheaded shrine miko, Hino Rei. Little by little, Naru had seen the distance growing between herself and Usagi, distance that reflected every day in her friend's baby blue eyes.

Usagi had become so distracted lately, as though she were carrying some terrible burden, one that she was loath to share with even her best friend.

"Why are you so late?" Usagi ventured as she managed to get her bow caught in her locker door and immediately started pulling at it and catching it even more. Naru couldn't help but giggle and leant over her friend's shoulder to try to help free her.

"I overslept," Naru answered this, struggling to keep her voice neutral.

"Were you with Sanjouin-san last night?" Usagi enquired as the bow came free.

Naru started slightly and averted her gaze to the ground, "How did you know about that?"

"I called round. Your mother was upset. She said that you ran away with a jewel from her safe when Sanjouin Masato called. It really isn't good for you to spend a lot of time with him, Naru-chan…"

"And what do you know about what is good for me? You haven't exactly been around as late! You're always too busy with your new friends to notice me."

"Naru-chan," Usagi stammered, her perky smile slowly fading from her lips as her gaze became downcast.

Naru clenched her palms into fists, feeling, for the first time, intense fury starting to well up inside of her. "Sanjouin-sama has time for me and makes me feel good inside. When was the last time we went to the arcade or on a shopping trip?"

"I-I'm sorry if you have felt that way," Usagi managed to choke out, and Naru suddenly felt horribly guilty. Of course Usagi was allowed to have other friends! Naru had Rui, the tennis player, and Usagi had not objected to them being friends. When Rui started acting weird and abusing the game, it was Usagi who helped Naru confront her. Naru shook her head slightly as though to clear her mind of her dark thoughts. Usagi had become a little distracted lately, but that did not mean that she did not care for her! From what Usagi said, she had been looking for Naru last night, too.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan," she said at last, lowering her gaze as she picked up her books and took a tentative step towards the classroom door, "I had a bad night."

"So did I," Usagi replied softly. "Please, Naru-chan, stay away from Sanjouin Masato. That man will bring you nothing but trouble."

_That's what Sailor Moon said…_

"Come on!" Usagi suddenly reached out and grabbed a hold of Naru's hand; her sober demeanour now couldn't be further from her mind. "If we are any later, Haruna-san will give us detention!"

Naru laughed, wishing detention were all she had to worry about and allowed Usagi to drag her into the classroom.

_Please, Naru-chan, stay away from Sanjouin Masato. That man will bring you nothing but trouble._

I should listen to her and Sailor Moon, Naru told herself. Perhaps he is a bad man. Though, deep down, Naru knew that it would not be as easy as that.

* * *

"Kunzaito-sama!" The white haired man jumped slightly as the door to his study was thrown open with an ear-splitting crash and his wayward pupil hurried into the room, skidding to halt in front of him, a cruel smirk etched across his face.

Kunzite sighed to himself; he knew that look well and he frowned disapprovingly down at the younger man whom he dwarfed even when seated. Zoisite pretended not to notice his displeasure and perched upon the end of the desk and started to speak.

"I almost pity him really. He thinks he can steal my mission and kiss up to Beryl-sama behind my back and I'll let him get away with it? I heard him not half an hour ago talking to himself! I think he's fallen for that plain little human, no less! Still, it gives us something to hold over his head. I think he would do anything to keep her from harm, wouldn't you agree, Kunzite-sama?"

Kunzite sighed. Zoisite's petty behaviour where Nephrite was concerned was rather tiresome. At first he had encouraged Zoisite to rid them both of the second king of the Dark Kingdom, more so for his own reasons that for Zoisite. Kunzite did not wish for another rival, after all. He knew all too well that Nephrite had aspirations of surpassing Kunzite in rank and so his failings on Earth pleased the white haired king somewhat. This was at first. Zoisite preferred to toy with his victims; he was like a cat with a mouse. Kunzite had hoped that Nephrite's hand in allowing Sailor Moon to destroy Yasha would anger his lover enough for him to finish Nephrite off as quickly as possible. This had not happened and Zoisite's complaints and demands to be comforted were starting to irk Kunzite somewhat. If Zoisite did not finish off Nephrite quickly, he might be forced to doing the job himself, which was not something that Kunzite really liked to do when there was someone willing enough to do it for him. Also, Zoisite might not like his interference.

"I think," Kunzite began carefully as Zoisite leaned towards him, his eagerness for his lover's input showing clearly in his jewel like green eyes, "that you should be aware that Nephrite is a formidable foe. If you are going to kill him, as you have been threatening to do for months, you should do it quickly before he decides to kill you."

Zoisite pouted, there thought of this enraging him, "He wouldn't dare!"

Kunzite stood up, snapping his textbook shut and walking across the small study to the window. Once there he stared out at the darkened landscape, the occasional bolt of lightening flickering across the sky.

"Kunzaito-sama," Zoisite began, jumping off of the desk to move to his lover's side. Once there he tentatively slipped his arms around the older man's waist and stared hopefully up at him, "You would protect me, wouldn't you?"

Kunzite met his gaze and answered coldly, "No pupil of mine foolishly allows the enemy to go on living so that he may have a chance to strike back against us."

Even though he used the term 'us', this did nothing to soften the impact that his words had on the youngest king. Zoisite struggled free of the embrace, his eyes showing more hurt when Kunzite allowed him to do so with relative ease.

Kunzite did not regret his coldness towards Zoisite, even when faced with the consequences of his words. He had not obtained his position in the kingdom by allowing himself to be manipulated by the sort of saddened look that Zoisite was giving him now. He had to appear to be the Ice King that the inhabitants of the Dark Kingdom thought he was. Of course, there were times when it was wise to subdue the younger king and this was one of them.

With a flourish, Kunzite produced a delicate pink rose and handed it to a stunned Zoisite. As he expected, the younger man smiled and took the flower with a squeal: "Oh, Kunzaito-sama!" and snuggled into his arms once more, their argument already forgotten as Kunzite knew it would be.

Now, staring down at the younger king nestled against him, Kunzite felt a curious sense of unreality coursing through him. With that came the realisation that, despite what he might have Zoisite think, he would indeed kill anyone who dared to try and harm the smaller man and this thought unsettled him. Quickly, Kunzite freed himself from his student and quietly suggested that Zoisite might want to gather some Youma and carry out the assassination of the second king whilst Beryl was too infuriated with Nephrite to mind too much if he should meet an untimely demise. Zoisite nodded eagerly, a cruel smirk twisting his mouth as he outlined his plan to his superior king. Kunzite knew that the plan could work, provided Nephrite was as much in love with the girl as Zoisite said he was.

Beaming, Zoisite planted a quick kiss on Kunzite's lips and disappeared in a whirl of Sakura petals to seek out the Youma that he had selected for the job at hand, leaving Kunzite alone in their castle home.

The first among the kings was glad that his younger lover was gone, for it meant that he could get back to his studying without fear of interruptions. Yet those feelings from before still seemed to be lingering at the forefront of his mind and Kunzite found that they would not allow him to read the dusty volume in peace. The strangest thing was that when they first became lovers, Kunzite used to silently thank the heavens when Zoisite left the castle to practice with his ice spears or his Sakura petal attack. Whereas his lover was very beautiful, Kunzite found him highly annoying and bothersome for a lot of the time that they spent together. Zoisite's constant temper tantrums and the fact that Kunzite had to think carefully before he said anything to Zoisite lest the smaller king take it the wrong way as he had just now. Now he almost missed Zoisite's presence and the castle seemed so much gloomier without the little king being there.

Shutting the textbook, Kunzite took to pacing up and down the small study. He did not like this turn of events. Emotions were dangerous, they could be exploited by a rival as Zoisite planned to do with Nephrite. Not that Kunzite considered his feelings towards Zoisite anything more than what they had been when they first became lovers. It had been an arrangement of convenience and had suited both kings just fine. So when had it turned into something more? Zoisite had always been almost suffocating in his devotion, but Kunzite had never allowed himself to feel anything of the kind towards the little king.

Coming to an instant decision, Kunzite muttered darkly to himself that it had to stop. That he had to stop thinking in this way. What he and Zoisite had was a partnership and nothing more and he had hoped that Zoisite understood this. If not, Kunzite knew he would have to make him understand and remember how things had been at the beginning, if not for his own sake then for Kunzite's.

Satisfied, the first king decided to follow Zoisite to the Earth realm and witness Nephrite's end. Whereas he put it down to wanting to see his rival die with his own eyes, some would have said that Kunzite was still missing Zoisite and was going to make sure that he was safe. Of course, Kunzite, if he had this thought, would not admit it to himself and choose to believe the aforementioned reason as he opened a portal to where he judged that Zoisite might be.

Little did he know that his enemy was having similar thoughts regarding a certain brown haired schoolgirl and that his decision would ultimately effect and change the course of destiny itself.

* * *

The wind gently coursed through the long black hair that cascade in a darkened cloud down the back of Hino Rei. The young priestess was kneeling deep in thought in front of the Hikawa shrine; violet eyes tightly closed as she listened to the summer breeze whistling through the trees that surrounded her temple home. She was very concerned by the foes that she, and the rest of the Sailor Senshi, had been fighting recently.

It seemed as though trouble followed them.

Now matter how many demons and other enemies that were thrown their way, they couldn't kill them all.

She, and the other Senshi, had tried so hard to stem the endless tide of Youma that were sent to harvest energy, but it seems as though Queen Beryl had a never ending supply of them. Indeed this was a dangerous task and the situation was just getting more and more complicated.

Especially since Usagi's friend, Naru, appeared to have developed some unrequited romantic feelings for Nephrite, one of the Dark Kingdom Shitennou.

Why on earth the young girl would have any sort of emotions towards him was really beyond Rei. However, the young priestess had all most given up on love interlay years ago. She had lived most of her life alone and felt as though her shadow was her only companion.

But when she met Usagi all of that changed.

Usagi was really one of the only people that Rei had ever considered as a real friend and formable equal. Even though the silly blonde haired girl would never really be able to pass a course with flying colours, Usagi had such a sweet and innocent nature that Rei had envied and longed for such a long time.

However, Rei had known for a very long time that she would never be able to reclaim such innocence.

"Rei-chan!"

Rei craned her neck and saw Usagi running towards her, panting as she reached the top of the shrine, a dripping ice cream cone in hand. She was waving hello and had a smile on her face. Yet her eyes looked softer and far off.

Rei smiled in a greeting and stood.

"Did you just get out of school?" Rei asked. Usagi nodded unenthusiastically, her eyes showing some jealously of the fact that Rei's private school was dismissed at 2.00 as hers was 3.00.

"Yes, thank goodness. One of those days that seemed like would never end," Usagi complained loudly whilst taking a slurp of the ice cream.

Rei laughed, "Come with me, Usagi. Let's take a walk."

Usagi placed her backpack on the steps to the shrine and the two girls started talking.

"Is something on your mind Odango? Your not your usually cheery self," Rei commented.

Usagi frowned, "Is it that obvious?" She asked.

Rei looked at Usagi with a calm smile "Only to those who know you well," she replied.

"What's wrong?" Rei pressed when Usagi fell silent at this.

Usagi sighed unhappily "I am worried about Naru-chan. She came to school late today and she never does that. Okay maybe twice before, but that's it."

Rei nodded, "Is it because of Nephrite?"

The light in Usagi's eyes clouded over with worry.

"Yes I believe it is. I feel so bad because I haven't been able to spend the time with her, like a best friend should, but with us being the Sailor Senshi and all."

Rei put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I know you really need to spend more time with her. I should spend more time with my Grandpa, but like you mentioned, being a Sailor Senshi is a big responsibility and takes up plenty of our time in between school and takes a lot out of us, more than we want to admit, and the Dark Kingdom is getting stronger by the day."

Usagi sighed and nodded.

"Tell me about it. Luna is always nagging at me as it is. I think she blames me for the situation with Naru-chan."

"Is there any thing special you can think of that you could do with Naru? We just don't want her to get so hung up with Nephrite. He really isn't good for her. He could really hurt her whether she wants to believe it or not."

Rei didn't know Naru very well or at all really, but she didn't want to see Usagi's friend get hurt by him. She was so sick and tired of the Dark Kingdom being able to get one over them. It was really about time for them to show the Shitennou what they where made of and that they wouldn't stand idly by and allow Naru to become corrupted by one.

Even Rei could tell that her emotions have been more high strung then usual. Not in a fiery temper way either.

Mostly just from being exhausted.

Usagi thought for a moment and then got an idea.

"Oh I know! Naru-chan's birthday is coming up in a week. She probably thinks that I forgot about it, so I'm sure that it'll cheer her up if I did something special with her."

Rei nodded, "That sounds like a good idea, Usagi-chan."

Usagi smiled and could feel her emotions brighten. Perhaps this was a good idea? She could tell that Naru was having a hard time and it looked like she really needed a friend right now. Usagi would definitely 'make' the time to be with her best friend. No matter what.

* * *

Naru had just got home from school. She was beginning to feel that ever-growing knot that was in the pit of her stomach tightened as she approached the OSAP jewelry store. Naru knew that she had done wrong when she had taken the crystal from the safe. She just wanted to help Nephrite-sama.

However, in the past when Naru wanted to help someone that she truly cared about, she had never crossed the line of stealing.

Naru sighed, 'I feel like I'm going to be sick,' she thought with dread and worry.

"Mother?" Naru called out when she finally entered into her home. She was still afraid that her mom would be too angry to talk to her. When Mayumi didn't answer the first time she could feel that ever-growing feeling swell in her heart.

"Mother?" Naru called out to her again. As Naru started to walk more into the house she could smell cookies. Naru sighed with slight relief.

'Mother is just cooking, Naru. Don't freak out.' Naru told herself. Whenever Mayumi was cooking. It was as the though she wasn't really there in world. Like she had abandoned it or vise versa.

"Mother?" Naru asked again when she was in the kitchen and Mayumi finally looked up from her work.

"Naru, hello. How was school today?" She asked her daughter.

Naru tilted her head to the side. "It was okay. I've got a little bit of home work to catch up on."

Mayumi sighed.

'I guess since because of last night.' Mayumi told herself to stop acting so hard on her daughter. Besides there was a time in her life when she was young and in love, but that seemed like years ago.

She just wished that Naru hadn't reduced to stealing.

"Naru, I've been thinking about yesterday. I thought that maybe you should see a therapist." Mayumi told her daughter.

Naru was shocked.

"What? But Mother, I just..."

'Great.' Naru thought. 'How can I answer to that?' She wondered to herself.

"Naru, you're obviously in pain and having trouble. Especially if you don't have enough trust and love for me. So tell me about the man who you wanted to steal for." Mayumi said the last few words more harshly then she had meant to.

She noticed to fallen look in her daughter's eyes.

"But, mother, I do love you." The last word chocked in her throughout. Mayumi stopped at her cooking for a while and looked at her daughter lovingly.

"I know Naru, but I've realised for a while now that you haven't been happy. You've been crying in your sleep again haven't you?" She asked her.

Naru lowered her gaze to the ground.

"It isn't because of Sanjouin-sama," Naru said briefly.

Mayumi nodded. "I know I'm grateful that you can be honest enough about that with me." Mayumi said softly.

"How long have you been thinking about your father?" She asked Naru. Naru shrugged feeling helpless.

"I-I'm not exactly sure. A few months maybe. It's just been so hard and frustrating lately. I'm swamped with school. Not just because of yesterday and I don't see Usagi a whole lot any more either."

Mayumi nodded. "I thought your relationship with Usagi had something to do with it. Naru you never really got over your father's death. I know that we're both struggling, but you never really said goodbye to him, and I know that it's especially hard now because his anniversary is coming up."

Naru nodded slowly.

Mayumi took a deep breath.

"Why don't you go upstairs, Naru? I'll call you when your snack is ready and you can rest a little before then," Naru thanked her mom and headed to her room.

Closing the door Naru started to cry.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Nephrite stared down at the brown haired school girl, her eyes tightly closed and every so often a sob would escape her lips and a tear would wet her cheeks. His scan of her body with the Kurozuishou had told him nothing and had given him no clue as to the whereabouts of the Ginzuishou. Nephrite grimaced slightly at this.

Beryl-sama had not objected to his announcement that the Earth realm was under his jurisdiction and that it should be him, and not Zoisite, who should take on the important mission of finding the long lost Silver Millennium's most powerful weapon. His face automatically contorted into a contemptible sneer, as it always did when thinking of the youngest king. Nephrite had always hated how Zoisite always managed to get under his skin and undermine his authority in front of Beryl-sama. This was part of the reason that he had decided to take the younger king's mission. Nephrite had a sneaking suspicion that, if Zoisite obtained the Ginzuishou, he would not give it to Beryl as per orders and the auburn haired king hated the idea of the most dangerous weapon in the universe falling into his enemy's hands.

Of course, these thoughts did not help his present situation. Nephrite studied the sleeping child for a moment or too. Yes, a child was all that she was. Osaka Naru had a stupid crush on his Earth identity, Sanjouin Masato, and Nephrite had used this to manipulate her into doing what he wanted several times over. Naru did not have the Ginzuishou, but there was something else that he was after this night.

Sailor Moon had been a constant thorn in the Dark Kingdom's side since Jadeite first started running the operation on Earth. Of course, Jadeite had been an incompetent fool to underestimate the Sailor Senshi and Nephrite had intention of allowing the same fate to befall him. He, like Jadeite, had decided to address the problem of the Senshi directly, not with a plan to lure them out and fight them, but something much more sinister.

Closing his eyes, Nephrite recalled his last encounter with the pigtailed heroine of love and justice. Sailor Moon had been so concerned about Naru, more so than if Naru was simple another civilian casualty of a Dark Kingdom plot to gather energy. Thus, Nephrite had come to the conclusion that Sailor Moon knew Naru pretty well and they probably went to the same school. Now, Nephrite had tried before to lure her out that way and degraded himself to dressing up in a tuxedo and cape and posing as his other nemesis, the _valiant_ Tuxedo Kamen. Unfortunately, Sailor Moon had seen through his guise and it was only the fact Naru's love energy had pleased Beryl greatly that Nephrite did not find himself faced with Eternal Sleep, and Zoisite was given a reprimand (an added and most pleasing bonus).

If Naru knew Sailor Moon then Nephrite could use this to attack her in her Earth form and perhaps learn the identities of Sailors Mercury and Mars. This plan appeared to be working well.

Naru, who was disturbed from her fitful rest by his presence, eagerly accepted his wish to change his ways and that she had helped to 'heal' him from the 'evil organization's' dark powers, but when it came to Sailor Moon, Naru had no idea and wept when Nephrite accused her of not trusting in him. The foolish child cried out as he left, teleporting away to outside her bedroom window and there he smirked as the schoolgirl continued to sob out her agony.

Nephrite stood on her balcony, simply listening to her sobs until they died away completely and he heard the bedroom door open. He waited until it was closed with a soft click, before moving back into the bedroom. Stealthily, Nephrite pulled it open and listened from the stairs as Naru's shaking hands picked up the telephone and dialled a number.

The girl on the other end appeared to be very concerned about Naru and asked a lot of questions, mostly about Nephrite, which disturbed the auburn haired man somewhat until the facts finally seemed to fit together. Naru was talking to Sailor Moon and she did not even know it! Chuckling at her stupidity, Nephrite only had to wait patiently for a few more minutes and then Naru, as he had hoped, divulged the identity of the Odango headed Senshi.

_Usagi…_

Nephrite's smirk widened. He knew the girl Naru spoke too. He had taken a special note of Naru's friends in case he might need that information at a later date. Thinking back, Nephrite recalled seeing Usagi at the tennis club when his Youma had possessed Rui and thus unintentionally starting Naru's obsession with him.

Obsessions were as dangerous as they were unhealthy, Nephrite mused to himself. Naru would come to realise this, all too late, of course, to save her best friend.

* * *

Naru gently replaced the receiver for the fear of waking up her mother and the heated conversation between them weighed heavily on her mind. How she hated to hurt Mayumi so, and this close her father's anniversary, too. It had been true, she had never said goodbye to her father. Naru hadn't wanted to say goodbye. Goodbyes were, in her mind, too final and he had died not long after her tenth birthday so any celebrations in the Osaka household were usually muted and somewhat strained. Still, her mother did try her best and Naru felt terribly guilty, especially after speaking to Nephrite-sama again, against her Mayumi's wishes. Indeed, her mother would be furious to know that he had been in Naru's bedroom no less.

Naru sighed to herself and rested her forehead against the glass of the window she stood before. Her reflection stared back sorrowfully and only then did Naru see the dark marks marring her eyes and the milky whiteness of her skin. She needed sleep… she needed to forget all about this. Her mother thought her to be crazy; her want for Naru to see a shrink confirmed this and Usagi was drifting further away. Ever since she was attacked by the strange monster in the store and had Sailor Moon save her, Naru realised that her life had spiralled completely out of her control and she hadn't even told Mayumi about that day a few weeks ago when she collapsed in the Juuban Shopping Mall after closing time. Naru had awoke in the hospital to find Usagi-chan and Mizuno-san at her side. Why had she been there? Naru had wanted to see if the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen was indeed Sanjouin Masato. She had been proved right, but did not remember much after that.

This had been the second dizzy spell that month; the first being at the Diamond Kingdom's ball.

Stepping away from the window, Naru suddenly felt tired. She yawned and pulled the red velvet curtains closed. She had best get some sleep or she would be in no fit state for school in the morning.

It was only when Naru turned away from the window, did she hear a small noise outside. It sounded as though someone was tapping on the glass.

"Hello?" Naru called as loudly as she dared, shivering slightly as she clasped the curtains in both hands, readying to pull them back. Silence was her only reply and Naru paused, thinking that she might have imagined it. Her hands dropped to her sides, but as they did so she felt a presence behind her.

The hairs on the back of her neck started to tingle and the red head began to shake, much worse than before.

"Nephrite-sama?" She whispered, her throat dry as the presence edged nearer, and then she added, in a somewhat plaintive voice, "Mother?"

Gathering all her strength, Naru braced herself to whirl round. Yet before she could do this, a strong and inhuman pair of arms encircled her, one pinning her own arms down at her sides whilst the other clamped a scaly hand over her mouth.

Naru gagged, as she tasted the thick, smooth skin of her assailant as she struggled to cry out or even move in the slightest. The arms were strong, too strong for a mere girl, and Naru kicked helplessly as her feet left the ground.

Icy terror striking at her heart was all Naru felt before darkness overtook her.

* * *

_Nephrite-sama!_

Nephrite paused, wincing in pain as a terrified mental voice screamed through his own mind, halting him in his attack upon Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

Nephrite had cursed the appearance of the obnoxious masked menace, as he had been so close to finishing Sailor Moon for good when he had appeared, declaring that defeat did not fit someone as beautiful as the heroine of love and justice.

Still, Nephrite was not deterred. After all, he could come after Tsukino Usagi at any time now, thanks to her best friend that was.

Nephrite stumbled slightly when Naru's voice cried out to him and, much against his will, he teleported himself to her bedroom, thus abandoning the fight between himself and Tuxedo Kamen. Cursing this, Nephrite decided, once at the OSAP, that he would not waste any more time on Usagi's best friend. He had learned all he wanted to know and he couldn't have Tuxedo Kamen thinking that he had actually managed to win a fight, especially without so much as lifting a finger.

To Nephrite's surprise, Naru's bedroom was empty. A quick mental probe showed that Osaka-san was sleeping in the next room, so Nephrite's initial reaction was that Naru had sneaked out again. Then he saw the note that had been dropped upon Naru's pillow.

Nephrite instantly recognised the writing. The Kanji was rushed and Nephrite could only think of one person who would not have the patience to compose a neat and legible ransom note. Nephrite's smirk turned into an annoyed grimace when he read the scrawl.

So Zoisite thought he would hand over the Kurozuishou simply to ensure Naru's safety? As if Nephrite would surrender his only tool in the search for the Ginzuishou! The little man was more of a fool than Nephrite already had him down to be!

The auburn haired man's decision wavered slightly when he pictured Naru in his minds eye. Naru, so keen and eager to help Sanjouin-sama that she would even steal from her own mother. Naru, whispering that she loved Nephrite even when he attacked her and stole her love energy.

Stunned at these conflicting feelings, Nephrite bundled the note in his fist and burned it with a thought. Zoisite was a fool if he thought that Nephrite was going to endanger his own life for the girl.

Naru was nothing. She meant nothing to him. Zoisite could do what he wanted. Nephrite would keep the Kurozuishou and obtain the incredible power of the Ginzuishou. Yes, he would find the Ginzuishou and win back Beryl-sama's favour. Nothing else mattered. Naru was nothing. She meant nothing to him and never would do.

Nephrite certainly did not care enough about her to hand over his Kurozuishou or even to rescue her, though he suspected that Zoisite himself would not arrive in person as the little half man preferred to let the Youma carry out his dirty work.

Naru was nothing, Nephrite told himself as he teleported back to the Dark Kingdom. He had no wish to save her.

* * *

Naru could feel her legs giving way. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Nephrite didn't come to save her.

When Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen came to her rescue, it was like a knife digging into her heart.

Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want to think about it, but the images kept coming into her head.

"Naru-chan?" Naru struggled to keep her gaze on Sailor Moon. The last thing that she wanted was a lecture from the blond girl.

"Yes?" Naru whispered.

Sailor Moon walked towards her and kindly brushed Naru's hair with her fingers. Naru was almost shocked by the comfort that she used. The only other person who did that was Usagi.

'What is going on?' Naru wondered to herself. Suddenly she felt light-headed.

"Naru! Naru-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed. Naru had collapsed to the ground because of depression and anxiety.

"Naru," Sailor Moon whispered and she knelt down beside her.

Tuxedo Kamen gently touched Sailor Moon's shoulder.

"Let's get her inside. If we don't she'll get a cold."

Sailor Moon nodded her head sadly.

"Yes," she agreed.

* * *

Hino Rei closed the bedroom door behind her.

"She's very tired, but Naru will be okay though," Usagi, Ami, and Rei were now all sitting down on the carpeted floor. Usagi had a very sad expression of guilt and compassion in her eyes.

Ami looked away from the bowl of tea that she had in her hand. "What exactly was Naru doing in there? Do you think it had something to do with the Dark Kingdom?" She wondered.

Usagi shook her head.

Rei sighed. "She just looked so sad and tired. I wonder what she could possibly see in Nephrite that we miss?"

"What do you think, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked the blond.

Usagi drooped her head to her chest.

"I...I think I haven't been a very good friend to her lately. She's been in pain and I haven' t exactly been there for her," Usagi could feel tears in her eyes as she spoke and one slowly rolled free to linger for a moment on her cheek before dropping to the floor.

Rei smiled softly. "Come on Usagi, that's not true. You're a very good friend. It's just... We've all be busy with our duties as Senshi that we haven't really had time for anyone else," Rei explained.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up too much about it, Usagi-chan," Ami added, "I haven't been able to spend us much time on my studies as I'd like too."

The other two girls stared at Ami incredulously, "But you got an B on that last maths test we had?" Usagi questioned.

"Exactly!" Ami exclaimed, and the others sighed.

"No, that's not it. It's not fair either. I knew that Naru was having a hard time but I didn't really even bother to listen to her or see anything," Usagi said sadly as she focused her attentions back onto the matter in hand.

"Whatever happened to your birthday party idea?" Rei asked Usagi.

Ami looked at Usagi.

"Birthday party?" She asked her.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that idea!" Usagi cried happily.

Rei groaned.

"Typical Odango Atama," Rei said sarcastically. Usagi glared daggers at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded to know.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean _nothing_?" Usagi and Rei started bickering. Ami sighed and leaned back on the couch.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

When Naru woke up she wasn't really sure were she was at. In fact she was rather afraid because she had never been there before.

She got out of the bed and found that she was feeling dizzy, but before she could get back on the bed, Naru heard laughter over head.

"Rei-chan! Give that back to me."

'Usagi?' Naru wondered to herself. Naru quietly opened the door to the room. She saw Usagi with the young priestesses named Hino Rei. Naru didn't know Rei at all.

In fact she was very surprised when Usagi and Rei started to become friends owing to their completely opposite personalities. From what Usagi had said about Rei, Naru had gathered that she really was quite hard on her sometimes.

'What on earth would they have in common?' Naru asked herself.

"Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, come on. That's enough. Don't you have homework or something?" Naru recognised the third voice as belonging to Mizuno Ami, the class genius.

"Oh, come on, Ami-chan. It's not like it's my fault. Rei started it!" Usagi whined. Rei put her hands on her hips.

"That's _really_ mature, Usagi."

Naru carefully walked towards were everyone else was gathered. It appeared to be the living room to her.

"Excuse me. Could someone please explain to me what I am doing here?" Naru asked.

"Naru-chan! You're awake. I'm so glad," Usagi said happily and she walked over to her friend.

"Usagi. Why am I here?"

Usagi looked at Naru sadly. "Do you not remember?" Usagi asked.

Naru felt a slight pain in her stomach,

"Those monsters…. They tried to kill me... But why?" Naru asked.

"Monsters?" Usagi repeated dumbly, "I found you in the park unconscious."

"The park?" Naru whispered, suddenly feeling numb with shock.

"That's right," Ami said, getting up from the couch to take Naru by the arm, "Sailor Moon said that she found you in the abandoned warehouse and saved you."

"Sailor Moon," Naru felt her legs buckle, but luckily Ami managed to hold her upright, "Sanjouin-sama…"

Usagi and Rei exchanged worried glances, before the blonde stepped forward and smiled gently, "Let's get you home, Naru-chan."

* * *

Naru carefully shut the bedroom door behind her, sighing at the resounding click as it closed and the talking downstairs. Leaning back against the door, she closed her eyes and listened to the words spoken between her mother and Usagi.

"Thank you for bringing Naru-chan home," Mayumi was saying, the relief and strain of keeping herself composed in front of Usagi-tachi was clear and Naru's sorrow deepened.

"That's ok. We are all really worried about Naru-chan," Usagi confided softly. "She just hasn't been herself since…" Usagi broke off and Naru's mother voiced her agreement to this.

"I know. Thank you for taking care of her. Naru is lucky to have friends like you three girls."

Lucky… this caused bitter tears to well up in Naru's eyes and she slowly slid to the floor, her back still pressed up against the door. She was not lucky. Usagi would rather spend time with the other two girls than with her best friend. She hardly knew Mizuno Ami, and Hino Rei she had only just met tonight. Naru's sorrow deepened as she berated her foolishness.

How could she have ever thought that Nephrite actually cared for her? Sailor Moon had said he was a bad person and Naru was stupid to believe anything else. People did not change. She did not change Nephrite by telling him she loved him! If anything she gave him more reason to manipulate her and the worst thing was that Naru still cared for him. She loved him so much that her heart ached and made her feel sick inside. More than anything she wanted Nephrite to love her back. Yet he did not. His decision of tonight had proved that he was not capable of such emotions.

It did not matter, Naru knew. Deep down she would always love him and she would always allow herself to be used by him. She was not that strong. Ever since her father died, a huge hole had been left in her life. She had missed him so much and he had left her just as Usagi was leaving her behind. She had no one left to care about her. Being rescued by a girl who was a complete stranger had simply been the last straw. Perhaps it would have been better if she had let them kill her. But even now, Naru did not want to die. She did not know what she wanted anymore.

"Nephrite-sama," Naru whispered as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She flinched when her mother knocked softly on the door.

"Naru-chan? Can I come in?"

"No," she pressed her back harder against the door and when Mayumi tried to open it she found that she could not owing to the added weight and determination of her daughter.

"We must talk. Where did you go tonight? Usagi-chan told me she found you unconscious in the park. What happened?"

"Nothing. I went for a walk that's all."

"In your pyjamas?"

Naru bit her lip as her mother sighed and added, "Naru, I only want to help you, but how can I if you shut me out? Did Sanjouin Masato have anything to do with this?"

"No. I just want to go to sleep, mother. We'll talk in the morning."

"Naru-"

"Goodnight, mother."

Mayumi sighed; "In the morning," she whispered more to herself than her daughter and then Naru heard the footsteps moving away and back downstairs. A few minutes later she opened the door and the muffled sounds of weeping drifted up the stairs. Naru bit her lip and shut the door again and hurriedly changed from her orange pyjamas and into a blue nightgown. She stuffed the dirty clothes under her bed and climbed in, pulling the duvet up over herself as though it would provide some comfort. Whilst it soothed the fine tremors that shook her exhausted body, it did nothing to assuage the memories that plagued her, now playing themselves over and over in front of her fatigued eyes. As much as she tried, Naru could not block these images from her mind. She shuddered as she relived the nightmare again…

* * *

_Naru struggled against the tight ropes that held her wrists, forcing her arms out from her body as she knelt awkwardly on the ground. Dry tears stained her cheeks and she tried not to look at the monsters before her. Monsters was the only term she could think of to describe them, though they appeared somewhat human in their appearance and their Japanese was flawless. The light was bad and Naru had trouble distinguishing individual features, but Naru knew that they were not from this world, a realisation that shook her to the core._

_She did not know how many hours she had been held here. She did not even know where here was. She only knew that her wrists and arms were starting to ache and that the monsters were growing impatient. They were waiting for someone and Naru's mind ran with possibilities of whom it might be. _

_Her mother was not well off so it couldn't be that the monsters wanted to hold her to ransom and jewels certainly would not interest these beasts. Naru moaned slightly, feeling more tears threatening to spill forth, though she bit her lip hard to stop any other sounds from escaping her. She did not want to attract any more of the monsters attention. _

"_It has been four hours," one, the leader, hissed to her companions, "we should just kill her now."_

_The breath left Naru's body as she voiced this thought and her heart skipped a beat. Silently she renewed her struggling, an action that did not go unnoticed. _

"_Look at the poor thing," the leader mocked, "she's trembling. I'll put her out of her misery." With this decision she raised a hand, only to be caught by one of her sisters. _

"_No. Remember what __he__ said."_

"_He said to get the Kurozuishou. He did not forbid us from killing her."_

_"If we kill her first then we will not obtain the Kurozuishou and then he will kill us," the quieter of the sisters pointed out. "It is best to wait. Then they can die together."_

_The other two liked this and continued to pace up and down. "I don't know why he wants the Kurozuishou anyway," the leader started to gripe after a moment's silence. "He's a Tennou, too. Why can't he create his own?"_

_The younger and most sensible sister shrugged, "They hate each other. The Kurozuishou and Ginzuishou are excuses in case Beryl-sama finds out."_

"_I heard he's still in training," the second sister said. "Perhaps he can't create his own."_

"_Training?" The leader sniggered, "Is that what they call it?"_

"_Well he's obviously underestimated his rival this time. It looks to me that tonight is a big waste of time."_

"_Hold your tongues, girls," the youngest warned, "someone's coming this way."_

_Naru strained her ears, trying to hear what the monsters could so well and failing. Indeed she could not sense the suddenly climatic change of aura, but she did see the sisters tremble despite their outwardly confident appearance. They dropped to their knees as the whirling storm of Sakura petals slowly took shape and a man stepped out of the lingering blossoms as the room was illuminated in an artificial glow._

_He wasn't very tall for his apparent age, though to Naru he appeared to tower above her. The three monsters could almost look him in the eyes from their positions on the floor, if they dared to do so which they did not. He wore a strange type on uniform consisting of a pair of black boots, grey trousers and jacket with green piping; yet it was his face that captivated Naru so. _

_His skin was pale and flawless; his jaw line soft and his expression set into a displeased frown. His eyes were a bright emerald green and flashed angrily like a cat's. His hair was golden and was pulled back into a messy ponytail, but somehow retaining a certain beauty about its untidy state. Bangs brushed his eyes and he quickly flipped a particularly annoying strand out of his face before addressing the sisters. Looks could be deceiving, Naru knew, and this man, as pretty as he appeared, was pure evil. _

"_Grape," he barked out like a captain of a militia, but, to some extent, lacking the same ferocity and presence that one would expect, "Where is the Kurozuishou? Why is this human scum still here?"_

'_Grape', the leader, dared to raise her gaze to rest upon his chin, "Forgive us, Zoisite-sama. We have been awaiting his arrival all night."_

'_Zoisite' frowned and took an uneasy step back as though he had not been expecting this, "Did you leave the note as I told you too?"_

"_Of course, Zoisite-sama."_

"_Then why…" Zoisite mused more to himself than the sisters, "Could it be that I underestimated him? No… that is impossible!" _

_The sisters held their breath, as though waiting for an explosion to irrupt from the pretty man and Naru also realised that she, too, was holding her breath. She exhaled deeply and averted her gaze when Zoisite glanced quickly in her direction. _

"_Leave us," he commanded, "Seek out that fool and take the Kurozuishou by whatever means necessary."_

"_What of the girl?" Grape dared to ask. _

"_Leave her to me."_

_The monsters nodded and were only too glad to heed his request. Naru shivered as Zoisite, now alone, took a menacing step towards her. A slight gasp escaped her lips when he seemingly conjured a dagger of ice in his hand and knelt down beside her, to point it in her face. _

"_Why didn't he come? I do not understand it. I thought he cared for you? This is not good. What did you do to make him stop loving you?" _

"_I…" Naru stuttered, "I don't know who you mean."_

"_This is not good," Zoisite repeated to himself, "I should kill you for this."_

_Naru struggled to move away as he raised the dagger above his head and only succeeded in tightening the ropes that held her still. _

_Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the blow… which never came. Instead she heard a shattering of glass as the ice dagger fell at her feet. Cautiously, she opened one eye and then the other. Zoisite had stood up, his stance rigid and almost afraid. Naru followed his gaze and it rested on a man standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed in a similar uniform, except that his was lined blue and his jacket was pinned open on one side and a cape was draped over his shoulders and brushed the floor as he took a step towards Zoisite. His hair was almost as white as the colour that Zoisite's face had now become. _

"_Kunzite-sama," he bolted from Naru's side and skidded to a halt in front of the older man. _

"_Zoisite, what are you doing?" His voice was deeper and Naru could detect the underlying coldness in this simple question. "Have you taken possession of the Kurozuishou from Nephrite?"_

_Nephrite-sama… Naru instantly bit back a gasp of dismay. They were after Nephrite? Did these two men and the monsters belong to the evil organisation, too?_

_Zoisite pouted and stamped a foot on the ground in a childish fashion, "It wasn't my fault that he did not show up! Grape and the others are hunting for him now."_

"_I know," Kunzite replied smoothly, "I have just watched Sailor Moon and her Senshi destroy them."_

_At this Zoisite uttered an enraged scream and, to Naru's utter surprise, threw his arms around Kunzite's shoulders and buried his face in the thick folds of his uniform, his voice now muffled as he replied, "This can't be! I had it all planned so well!"_

_Kunzite forcefully removed the slight man and pushed him back, "Perhaps this will teach you not to underestimate your enemy in the future."_

"_But, Kunzite-sama? What about Nephrite? Will you help me kill him?"_

"_No." _

_Zoisite was crestfallen whilst all Naru could feel was relief. "Kunzite-sama," he plaintively called as the other man turned with a flip of his cape and teleported away. _

_Zoisite swallowed hard and turned back towards Naru, the hurt clearly reflecting in his eyes, but Naru was too angry to feel sorry for him. _

_Then the hurt faded and was replaced with rage, and with that rage would come death. He once again knelt down beside her, conjuring a blade in one hand before pressing it against Naru's throat. She trembled and blinked back tears as she cried out in desperation: _

"_You didn't deserve that."_

"_What?" Zoisite paused, his piercing gaze now fixated with her own. _

"_What he said. It was cruel. He shouldn't have said that. You deserve to be treated better."_

"_What the hell do you know about it?"_

"_Nothing," Naru admitted, "but I know a person's heart, even someone as evil as you."_

"_Shut up," Zoisite snarled, but the blade in his hand was shaking and in a moment it had clattered to the floor. He stood, his forehead creased into a frown and he started pacing up and down, biting his nails through his glove. Then, coming to a halt, he, without a word, teleported away leaving a trail of Sakura petals in his wake. _

Now, as Naru lay in her bed, half hearing the conversation over in her mind along with the bitter knowledge that her love for Nephrite had been nothing but a twisted fantasy, she felt bad for saying what she did which obviously rattled Zoisite so. She was not a cruel person by nature, even if he was trying to kill her, and had simply said those things to save her own life. Yet she couldn't help wondering just how much of an impact they had made on the pretty man.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Zoisite hated audiences with Beryl. The demon Queen always seemed to be staring directly into his soul, discovering every niggling doubt in the back of his mind and storing it away in her own for future uses, or that was how it often seemed, and today was no exception. Nephrite stood to his left, his head bowed in submission. The Kurozuishou hovered a few centimeters away from Beryl's face as her hardened gaze flickered back and forth between her two kings. Zoisite chewed his lower lip, drawing some blood as he again wished that Kunzite-sama were attending this audience with the Queen. Kunzite-sama always knew what to say to appease Beryl. Zoisite always managed to say the wrong thing, and today would be no different, he was sure.

"Nephrite," Beryl seemed more interested in the auburn haired king at present and Zoisite, if he had any sense, would keep quiet until Beryl had finished; if he had any sense that was. "Your mission to collect energy for the great ruler has been fraught with difficulties, but we have finally obtained enough to partially awaken the glorious creator of our Dark Kingdom, Queen Metallia."

Zoisite was shocked, shocked and angered that Beryl would praise Nephrite so after so many failures and he voiced his thoughts to this extent.

"Zoisite!" Beryl's gaze whipped round to glare into his own, "You forget your place! If I understand correctly, it was your job to find the illusionary Ginzuishou, a powerful weapon that will aid the full revival of Metallia-sama. You are in no position to criticize Nephrite's failures when you overlook your own."

"If you'd just given me permission to seek the Ginzuishou in the Earth realm, then you would have the damn thing by now," Zoisite sniped back and instantly regretted it.

Yet Beryl did not explode in anger, as Zoisite suspected that she would. Her lips tightened in a terrifying combination of a smile and a grimace. "You are so sure of this, but I fear that you have been chasing after the wrong thing. With Metallia-sama partly revived, I have learned the true fate of the Ginzuishou."

"The true fate?" Nephrite repeated, also annoyed that he had been kept in the dark, so to speak.

"Yes. It was during our battle with the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millennium."

"The Silver Millennium?" Zoisite repeated to himself. That had truly been an age ago; indeed he had not even known Kunzite-sama very well back then!

"We used the awesome power of the Seven Great Youma to conquer the Moon, but damn our hateful enemies. They utilised the power of the Ginzuishou and trapped them inside seven shards known as the Nijizuishou."

"Nijizuishou?" Nephrite nodded, "So that was why the Kurozuishou could not locate the Ginzuishou?"

Beryl nodded, a feral smile twisting her lips as she continued, "The Seven Great Youma fell to Earth in the shards of crystal and were reborn as humans without any memories of their former existence. I have modified the Kurozuishou to find and draw out the Nijizuishou from their respective owners," as she said this, the black crystal floated from her side and stopped in front of Nephrite.

"You have had many failings so far," Beryl told him coldly. "Do not let this mission be one of them."

"What?" Zoisite gasped, "What about me? It was my job to locate the Ginzuishou!"

"And you failed!" Beryl snapped, furious at her orders being questioned, "Metallia-sama hates failure."

"Then let me have a chance to redeem myself," Zoisite pleaded.

"You had your chance," Beryl replied. "Nephrite will seek out the Nijizuishou, whilst you will continue with his old mission and collect energy. Until we obtain the Ginzuishou, Metallia-sama will still need to feed off of the energy of humans. I suggest that you do not fail _her_."

Zoisite opened his mouth to further any protests, but the words died on his lips and he could only bow in submission before Beryl dismissed them both.

"I wouldn't be co cocky if I were you," Zoisite said to Nephrite as they exited the throne room. "I fear that the Sailor Senshi will also be interested in the Ginzuishou and we all know how much luck you have with _them_."

Nephrite snorted in contempt and then whipped around with a sudden force and ferocity and grabbed the little king around the neck and slammed him up against the now closed throne room door. Zoisite gasped in some pain as his head connected with the stone. Determined not to let his fear show, Zoisite instead started issuing threats to do with Kunzite killing Nephrite for this, but the second king did not seem to care for this in the slightest.

"I don't believe I made myself quite clear enough for you," he growled in Zoisite's face. "You will stay away from me and you will not hinder my mission in the slightest. If you do then I will kill you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Zoisite cried as Nephrite released him and took a step back.

"Wouldn't I?" He mocked before invoking a teleport to take him to the Earth realm.

For a moment, all Zoisite could do was stare at the fading teleport signature, Nephrite's words echoing around in his mind. The back of his head hurt, but it was his pride that stung the most at allowing Nephrite to threaten him in such a manner and win the favor of the Queen!

Zoisite stamped his foot on the floor in frustration as tears stung the backs of his eyes. It wasn't fair! Why should Nephrite undertake such an important mission? And how dare he threaten Zoisite in such a way? If Kunzite-sama was here… Kunzite-sama! That was it! Zoisite's mood suddenly brightened and he quickly teleported to their castle home, leaving a trail of Sakura petals in his wake.

* * *

_Naru-chan…_

Usagi trailed home from school, her feet dragging at the ground, her face set in a worried frown as her mind kept on replying the events of the previous night over and over in her mind. Nothing, not even Ami-chan's reassurances that it wasn't her fault, could ease the aching pain that burned through Usagi's soul. It _was_ her fault. It did not matter how many times she told herself otherwise. She should have been there for Naru more and not let her duties as a Senshi stop her from seeing how lonely and despondent Naru had become.

"Cheer up, Usagi-chan," Luna called worried as she scampered alongside the pigtailed heroine of love and justice. "You've been a good friend to Naru and she knows this deep down. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

That was what my friends said, Usagi thought sadly, but I know I've been neglecting our friendship lately. That was why she fell for someone like Nephrite.

Usagi shivered slightly when thinking of the second Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. Nephrite now knew who she was and if it hadn't have been for Tuxedo Kamen, he would have killed her. Her frown turned into a dreamy smile when she thought of the caped object of her affections. They had been ready to fight alongside each other until those Youma had showed up… Youma who, instead of going for them, tried to kill Nephrite. The man managed to escape after killing one and left Usagi to finish of the other two with her 'Moon Tiara Action' attack. By that time Tuxedo Kamen had gone too. Life was so unfair!

Usagi gasped, realising that she had completely forgotten about Naru again!

Her best friend had not come to school that day and Usagi was trying to decide whether to go over and see her. She hated lying to Naru about the Youma and even more so that she couldn't tell her that she was Sailor Moon. Of course, Usagi had told herself it was to keep Naru out of danger, but having a crush on a Dark Kingdom Tennou was as dangerous as one could get. Usagi sighed, not even the prospect of planning Naru's surprise party could cheer her up now.

"Itai!" Usagi squealed as she turned a corner and walked right into someone. With another squeal, she fell back onto the sidewalk and allowed a sigh to escape her lips. Why was it whenever she was miserable she always bumped into _him_?

Chiba Mamoru made a noise of disapproval and knelt down to pick up various textbooks that had been scattered all over the paving stones.

"Watch where you are going, Odango Atama," he sniped angrily.

Usagi sprang up, seething; she was not in the mood for his cruel jokes regarding her hair.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? If you hadn't have had your nose in those books you would have seen me coming!"

"I shouldn't have to when I'm not even moving!" Was the retort and Usagi pouted but could think of nothing to say. For some reason tears sprang into her eyes and she bit back a small sob. She really didn't need this today of all days.

"Out of my way!" She struggled to push passed him but Mamoru, seeing that she was upset, caught her arm.

"What's the matter Odango? You're not your usual perky self today?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I bumped into you and it is only right that I take you for a coffee to apologise, after all."

Usagi eyed him suspiciously, "But I thought you said that I walked into you?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Baka, I'm trying to cheer you up!"

"Why would I want to be seen dead with you?"

"I'll buy you an ice cream."

"Chocolate?"

"Yes."

"Wai!" Usagi clapped her hands together and was unable to stop the huge grin from spreading across her face. Mamoru rolled his eyes at this childish display; he already knew that he was going to regret this.

Usagi was on her third helping of ice cream, ignoring the weird looks that the other customers in Crown's Fruit Parlor gave her as she dug her spoon into the mound of melting chocolate and gave Mamoru a sticky smile.

"You know, you're not too bad for a jerk," she said happily between mouthfuls.

"Thanks," Mamoru said sarcastically, "Now are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

"It's Naru, my best friend," Usagi's gaze saddened again and Mamoru almost wished that she would start eating again. "She's still involved with an older man. I know he's really bad for her, but she won't listen to me when I try to tell her just what he is like. She thinks she can change him, but I know she can't and what is worse is that it is partly my fault for not being there for her nearly as much as I should be."

Mamoru frowned, "That is a difficult one. Why haven't you been spending time with her anymore? Is it because of this older man?"

"No," Usagi shook her head, "Something happened a few months ago and I've changed a lot. This new thing I have to do takes up a lot of my spare time."

"Is it something that Naru can help with?"

"No. I don't want her involved."

"Is Rei-san involved?"

Usagi looked at him, "Yes."

"And your other friend, Mizuno Ami?"

"Hai."

"Naru probably feels left out and that is why she turns to this older man. He probably makes her feel special."

"I know, but he's so bad for her. A few nights ago her mother caught Naru stealing this really expensive jewel and when I asked her about it she said that he had asked her too."

"Did she give a reason?"

"She thinks he's in some kind of trouble, but not as much as she's going to be in if she doesn't stop seeing him."

Mamoru took a sip of his coffee before saying; "Rei-san said something about a surprise party for Naru. That will show her how much you care about her and perhaps afterwards you two could talk and you can voice your feelings concerning this older man?"

Usagi nodded enthusiastically, "That might work! But how am I going to throw a surprise party? I used all my allowance up at Crown playing the Sailor V game and Mama won't let me have a party at our house."

She looked so sad, so unlike the Usagi that Mamoru was used to, thus his only explanation for his next words, "You can have the party at my place. I live alone so you can be as loud as you like."

"Honto?"

"Hai."

"Wai!" Usagi clapped her hands together, "But what about money?"

"Come round after school tomorrow. My apartment hasn't been cleaned in ages. If you do some cleaning I'll give you some Yen to buy food and stuff."

Usagi smiled and almost hugged him. Then a frown clouded her face once again, "Why are you being so nice to me? Why do you care if Naru-chan gets into trouble?"

Mamoru, in all honesty, did not know. All he knew was that he hated seeing Usagi so down.

"I need a cleaner," he shrugged. "Though if you break anything, Odango Atama, you will be paying for it out of your allowance for the next five years."

"You're so mean!" Usagi pouted.

Mamoru smirked, until the waiter set down the bill for the ice cream. Usagi sweatdropped when she saw all the figures and jumped up, "Well, thanks for the ice cream. I should be going now!"

"Here's my address," Mamoru scrawled some kanji down on a napkin, "Come round tomorrow after school."

"Ok!" Usagi waved and hurried out of the door. Once round the corner she stopped to stare at the address he'd given her. What had happened? Why was Mamoru being so nice to her? Usagi sighed and stuffed the napkin in her pocket. It was funny, how just talking to him had cheered her right up. Suddenly her problems with Naru didn't seem so terrible after all.

* * *

Zoisite sat in front of the marble dresser, carefully watching Kunzite's impassive expression in the mirror as he brushed some knots out of his coppery hair. It fell loose around his shoulders in waves, as it always did after it had been tied back all day.

His mind wandered back to the audience with Beryl earlier that day. Again the anger surfaced and Zoisite clenched the brush so hard that he was afraid that it would snap. Why Nephrite? Of all the beings in the Dark Kingdom why did it have to be him? Setting down the brush, Zoisite let the bathrobe fall to the floor, before climbing into the bed and snuggling against Kunzite.

Kunzite put an arm around the younger king's waist and pulled him closer, even as Zoisite murmured, "Kunzite-sama? You have an influence with Beryl, don't you? Couldn't you persuade her that I would be much more suited for the mission to collect the Nijizuishou?"

He awaited Kunzite's reply with baited breath and when it came he was bitterly disappointed.

"I could, but I won't."

"Why?" Zoisite reacted violently, pushing himself away from the older king and sitting up in the bed.

"You should have had that mission, yes," Kunzite allowed. "But it was your own foolishness concerning Nephrite that cost you it. You should have known that he was strong enough to force down any feelings he might have had for that dirty human. It was your own fault."

_Your own fault…_

Zoisite bit his lip, "But, Kunzite-sama," he lowered his gaze and toyed with a strand of his hair, "don't you want me to succeed?"

"No student of mine would want me to interfere. You should receive the mission on your own merit."

"What if I kill him?"

"Don't. You have failed once. It would be an unwise move to take his life now that Beryl had placed her trust in him. You should wait. There will be other opportunities."

"Kunzite-sama…" Zoisite trailed off in a hurt voice. He lay back down, this time his back to Kunzite as he brought one hand up to his mouth to bite his nails.

_"What he said. It was cruel. He shouldn't have said that. You deserve to be treated better."_

_"What the hell do you know about it?"_

_"Nothing, but I know a person's heart, even someone as evil as you."_

"I deserve better," Zoisite whispered to himself. That couldn't be true, could it? Kunzite-sama was good to him. He had always been a source of comfort for the little king, though he seldom showed him any affection outside the bedroom. That had always been enough, hadn't it? Kunzite-sama was cold to everyone and Zoisite had long since stopped expecting him to be any different. It did not mean that his coldness did not hurt at times, though. His remark of earlier had stung, as had his comments the night before.

Did he deserve better? Contrary to the rumors in the kingdom, Zoisite had never had anyone aside from Kunzite. He had to admit he knew little of relationships on Earth and had no wish to. Humans were a dirty race and Zoisite saw them as nothing but an energy source. Humans cared a lot for love. Zoisite loved Kunzite-sama, but he was loath to put his feelings for the older Tennou on the same par as humans love for each other.

He turned back to face his lover, seeing no pity, no remorse, or even any kind of feeling in those platinum eyes. Did he deserve better? Zoisite did not know.

Then the usual pink rose was placed under his nose. Zoisite frowned at the flower, for the first time seeing the offering as it really was, rather than how he had always disillusioned himself that it was.

It was meant to appease him, to make him gasp Kunzite's name and forget how cruelly his lover had treated him. It worked, too, Zoisite thought miserably. It had worked every time and even now his hand had reached out to take the flower. No! This time it would not work. Slowly, and very deliberately, Zoisite crushed the pink blossom in his palm, ignoring the sharp pain as the thorns dug into his soft flesh. Blood dripped onto the white sheet as Zoisite released the rose; its stem broken and its petals fell onto the bed. Not waiting for Kunzite's reaction, Zoisite rolled over again so that his back was facing the older man.

Kunzite did not do anything. He did not say anything and Zoisite did not expect him too. He felt Kunzite's hand move to sweep the dead rose off of the bed and then he, too, rolled over and put his back to his lover. Zoisite bit his lip so hard that he drew blood as he battled against the want to make amends, to cuddle up against Kunzite-sama as he always did and to have the man make love to him as they usually did. Yet Zoisite did not. He simply lay on his side, ignoring the throbbing in his hand until sleep claimed him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Usagi ran in panic through the streets in Juuban, whilst still trying to adjust the bow on her school uniform and ignoring Luna's cries for her to wait. She had been so absorbed in planning the party for Naru last night that she had stayed up late and had overslept this morning. The invitations were done and all she had to do was distribute them. Usagi was due at Mamoru's after school today to clean his apartment and she wanted to make sure that every one could attend, hence writing the invitations before hand. Usagi still couldn't believe that Mamoru-baka was being so nice to her and she wondered why. At first, she had just dismissed him as being a typical, mean college guy but now Usagi wasn't so sure. Even the thought of him brought a giddy smile to her face and it was this smile and the memory of their 'date' yesterday that got Usagi into even more trouble.

She rounded a corner just as Luna called out to her again. Looking around over her shoulder, the pigtailed girl saw that the black cat was carrying her lunch and she called to her to keep following, thus she was not looking where she was going.

"Ow!" Usagi cried out as she ran straight into someone. That someone also fell down and seconds later she heard a cry of pain.

Gasping in shock, Usagi jumped to her feet and bowed in an apology. Then, as she raised her head again, she realised her error. The guys that she had bumped into were a lot taller than her and were very angry.

Paling, Usagi took a step back and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the blow… that never came.

Cautiously, Usagi opened her eyes and saw another girl standing in front of her, her hand closed around the wrist of the guy whom Usagi had bumped into. Without so much as a word, the tall girl took on the three of them with surprising calm and Usagi could only watch in shock as she knocked them all, in turn, to the ground. Stunned, the guys made off and Usagi felt herself flinch away when the girl swung around to face her.

"You should be more careful," she advised as she turned and began to walk away.

"Hai…" Usagi whispered, catching sight of the beautiful red rose earrings as she turned.

_Rose ear rings… they are so cute…_

"Usagi! The bell!" Luna cried out and Usagi gasped in shock, realising that she was running even later than ever now.

She took off again down the road, all other thoughts fleeing her mind now.

* * *

Nephrite stood seemingly alone in his mansion, a pleased smirk forming across his face as he thought of what had transpired in the throne room a day before.

_"You have had many failings so far. Do not let this mission be one of them."_

It was true, Nephrite was reluctant to admit to himself but the Queen had placed her utmost faith in him and had given him the most important mission; locating the Nijizuishou. Nephrite would not let her down. He would do whatever it took to ensure that the Ginzuishou belonged to the Dark Kingdom's Queen.

_"What about me? It was my job to locate the Ginzuishou!"_

_"And you failed! Metallia-sama hates failure."_

_"Then let me have a chance to redeem myself."_

_"You had your chance. Nephrite will seek out the Nijizuishou, whilst you will continue with his old mission and collect energy. Until we obtain the Ginzuishou, Metallia-sama will still need to feed off of the energy of humans. I suggest that you do not fail her."_

The fact that seeking the Ginzuishou had been Zoisite's old mission made the fact that Beryl trusted him above all others even more satisfying and Nephrite fully intended to succeed. Zoisite was right, Nephrite knew, and that the Ginzuishou would interest the Sailor Senshi, too, but Nephrite was confident that he could deal with them. After all now he knew who Sailor Moon really was he could plot to take care of her and her friends, too.

Of course, Nephrite did not doubt that Zoisite would not take this matter lying down and he had fully expected a visit to his mansion home from the little king before now. Zoisite's silence was almost unnerving as he had never been one to sit upon his emotions and Nephrite couldn't help but concern himself with what Zoisite might have planned.

Therefore, he was particularly on his guard when he sensed someone entering his home. Tensing, Nephrite closed his eyes and reached out with his powers, and was stunned at what he discovered.

That foolish little girl… even though he had left her to die at the hands of Zoisite's Youma, she still came looking for him now. She was so naïve to think that Nephrite would ever act upon any of the feelings he had for her. He was above such things and the mission was what mattered and that took precedent. However, she was Sailor Moon's best friend, Nephrite reasoned, and therefore she was still a useful tool to have at his disposal.

With a thought he shut down his star chart and had conjured his civilian clothes before she could step into the room for he did not wish to frighten her, not when he still needed her.

Naru entered the star room hesitantly and Nephrite could see that she hadn't been sleeping. Dark marks marred her face and her gaze was downcast. She had gotten into a lot of trouble on his behalf and Nephrite knew that she should be angry, however, Naru simply looked confused and hurt by the entire thing.

"Nephrite-sama?" She called out weakly and she managed a small smile when he stepped out of the shadows.

"Naru-chan, what a nice surprise to see you here," Nephrite answered her with fake gratitude overlaying his usual passive and cold tone. "Although I must admit I did not expect to see you again after… after what happened," he forced himself to look away, as though events had hurt him somehow.

"S-Sailor Moon… she saved me," Naru's voice cracked slightly as she added plaintively, "Why didn't _you_?"

Nephrite, in truth, hadn't expected her to go to the heart of the matter although Naru did possess more inner-strength than a lot of people gave her credit for. One of the stars' gifts was that Nephrite could see into the souls of individuals, that was how he knew that Naru's love for him was real and, deep down, this terrified him.

"I couldn't save you," Nephrite said finally in answer to her question. "Please don't ask me why."

Naru trembled as she processed this and a small tear trickled down her cheek to splash onto the front of her school uniform, "Is it because of the evil organisation?"

Nephrite exhaled deeply, "Yes."

"Then can't you leave? You could go somewhere where it's safe."

"I can't, I'm too involved now and their Queen has given me a mission. I cannot fail her or it will mean my life and that of those I care about."

"A mission? The Ginzuishou?"

"Yes. If I obtain the Ginzuishou then in exchange I will be allowed my freedom."

"The Ginzuishou," Naru repeated softly, her small face creased into a frown before finally understanding dawned upon her. "That gemstone!"

Nephrite recalled her foolish attempt at finding the Ginzuishou and, not for the first time, he felt a wave of guilt threaten to wash over him, however he forced it down in time.

"That gemstone was not the Ginzuishou but I believe it to be somewhere in Tokyo. If I could just find it…"

"You could hand it over to them and you'd be free," Naru finished for him.

Nephrite nodded, "Free," he repeated.

Naru met his gaze and stepped forward, tentatively grasping a hold of his hand. She felt cold to touch and was trembling ever so slightly. "Then let me help you. I'm sure together we can--"

"No!" Nephrite cut her off sharply and pulled away. "I cannot risk you being involved. If… if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Please," Naru whimpered brokenly. "I _want _to help you."

Nephrite frowned and pretended to reconsider his words. "Perhaps… perhaps you can but…" he trailed off and then looked down at her uniform. "You skipped school to come here," he stated quietly.

"I…" Naru blushed and lowered her head. "You're more important to me than school."

"Naru-chan, you mustn't miss out on your education. I've already put you in danger, please don't allow me to ruin your future, too."

"You are my future," the red head replied softly. "I don't want anything more than for us to be together."

Nephrite turned away so that she couldn't see the smile that was forming on his lips. Such a foolish girl she was…

"Please go back to school, Naru-chan."

"Nephrite-sama--"

"I want you to promise me that you'll work hard and don't throw away your future. Who knows what tomorrow might bring. If I don't obtain the Ginzuishou… you must go."

"No! Not until you tell me how I can help you!"

Again there was that gentle touch to his hand and Nephrite turned back to face her tearstained face. He had her exactly where he wanted her now.

"You have helped me. Now go back to school. I'm sure your friends will be missing you."

Now Naru appeared to hesitate and Nephrite gently placed his hands on her small shoulders, feeling her trembling under his touch.

"The best thing you can do is continue to live your life. Enjoy being with your friends and come to see me whenever you like. Seeing you will give me the strength to find the Ginzuishou and be free of the Dark Kingdom."

After speaking, he pressed a fleeting kiss to the girl's cheek. Naru gasped and Nephrite, perhaps, wondered if he had gone too far but when he pulled back he saw that her face had flushed red.

"Nephrite-sama," Naru whispered and then he turned away, only looking back round once he could hear her footsteps retreating through his manse. Such a foolish girl she was… a few kind words and she believed anything that he told her. She would keep visiting him and his hold over her would tighten and therefore he could use her against the Sailor Senshi… against her best friend.

* * *

Kunzite had awoken that morning expecting that the hostilities of last night would have been forgotten. Zoisite, by nature, tended to flare up over the most insignificant of things but by the same token his anger would be forgotten just as quickly. Zoisite was one who could become easily distracted from his mission, no matter how determined he was and he was determined but his motivation was inevitably selfish and he often allowed himself to engage in petty battles whilst forgetting his true aims.

Kunzite had tried for many years to explain this to the younger king but Zoisite did not take criticism well, especially if it was coming from his Kunzite-sama. However, he did like to prove himself to the older man and, if Kunzite was honest, he did not altogether dislike this. Zoisite's wilfulness could easily be used to his advantage after all.

However, when Kunzite awoke to find the other side of the bed vacant and dead rose still discarded on the stone floor, he wondered if perhaps he had misjudged Zoisite on this occasion. This was only a fleeting concern and one that Kunzite hurriedly dismissed. It was later in the day than Kunzite would have liked and Zoisite had most likely gone to focus on his mission. Even though gathering energy was a task befitting a Youma more than a Tennou, even Zoisite knew better than to raise Beryl's ire more than was necessary.

Calling forth just a whisper of magic saw the first of the kings clothed in his usual uniform and the bed made again. If the truth were known, Kunzite also did not agree with Beryl's decision to put Nephrite in charge of finding the Nijizuishou. Nephrite was a fool and the Sailor Senshi had bested him many times in the past and Kunzite was almost certain that he would fare no better now. Of course, he would not make his real feelings known. Zoisite was right, Kunzite could sway Beryl's thinking but he need not concern himself with that. Beryl was not known for her patience and Nephrite would surely try it again at some point. That would be his undoing and Kunzite was quite content to wait.

He could not recall a time before the Dark Kingdom and he could not see a time when it would not exist. Metallia-sama granted them power but Kunzite felt no loyalty to her. Even his allegiance to Beryl wavered yet he would not question her authority. Metallia had given Beryl her powers and it was only Metallia who could take them away.

In the Dark Kingdom partnerships could be broken as easily as they were forged and Kunzite knew this better than most. His relationship with Zoisite had started out that way. When Beryl had pressured Kunzite into taking the younger Tennou under his tutelage, the Ice King had felt nothing but annoyance that his quiet time was to be disturbed. Before Zoisite only Nephrite dared to bother him and this was only to flex his muscles and keep Kunzite from getting too comfortable in his position as the first king. Jadeite had never concerned himself with such things and perhaps he might have done well to for he was the first one of them to be destroyed by Beryl's wrath and impatience. Jadeite was dispensable; Kunzite and Nephrite were not. Only in a fit of rage could Kunzite foresee Nephrite's end now. The Sailor Senshi were getting stronger and thus Beryl's position was weakening.

When Zoisite had first been placed under Kunzite's command, Kunzite had, of course, noticed the smaller king's beauty and he also observed Zoisite's fondness for him. However, Kunzite could tell that Zoisite was ambitious and that he had resisted Beryl's desire for him to have a teacher. Zoisite's anger was almost as destructive as Beryl's own and Kunzite thought it best to have the younger king on side and so their partnership was formed.

It had worked well for many years but Zoisite's attachment to Kunzite was stronger than his devotion to the mission and this worried Kunzite somewhat. Even though he was reluctant to admit it, his own feelings for Zoisite had grown but he liked to think that he could still force them to one side in favour of the Dark Kingdom's best interests.

Still it wouldn't do to have Zoisite angered with him for too long and Kunzite began to think about just how he could make amends. The rose trick was out of question and he had a feeling that any other similar gesture would not grant him favour with the smaller king again.

* * *

_I deserve better_

Zoisite had got up uncharacteristically early that morning. With the events of last night still crystal clear in his mind, he had left their castle home as quickly as he could to avoid speaking to Kunzite. Zoisite was very much hurt by Kunzite's words and so he allowed himself to become angry. His anger was always a defense of his for in the Dark Kingdom emotions were seen as weak and, on this occasion, Zoisite did not wish for Kunzite to see him anything more than furious.

So he had teleported to Earth and had spent the morning and early part of the afternoon wandering around Tokyo. He had even stolen energy from a few men who had tried to pick him up, mistaking him for a pretty girl. His androgynous beauty really could be a pain at times, Zoisite grumbled to himself, but at least he'd been able to gather some energy for Beryl. Kunzite was right in that respect, it would not do to anger the Queen.

Instead of focusing on Kunzite, Zoisite thought of Nephrite and how the second king had stolen his mission to find the Nijizuishou. After an hour or so of thinking about it and working himself into a small fury, Zoisite's temper got the better of him and he decided to teleport to Nephrite's mansion home to see just what his rival was up to.

Zoisite had never understood why Nephrite had chosen to take the alias Sanjouin Masato and live among the humans. He had always had a superiority complex, Zoisite thought nastily, and perhaps Nephrite liked the idea of living among those weaker than him simply because he knew that he could destroy them all should he so want. Was that why he also put up with that plain little girl? Zoisite was angry with himself for misjudging Nephrite's feelings for her but the second king still had Naru ensnared and almost certainly sought to use her again.

Getting inside the mansion wasn't difficult and tracing Nephrite proved even easier. Zoisite appeared in the doorway to Nephrite's star room and noted with a small snigger how he was still requesting the stars' guidance, despite also having the Kurozuishou. Zoisite eyed the stone thoughtfully. If he could somehow get his hands on it then he could find the seven Nijizuishou and win the favour of the Queen. It would show Nephrite up too, which would be a delightful added bonus, as well as proving to Kunzite that he could act on his own without the need for the older King's interference.

He kept quiet, noting how Nephrite was too busy concentrating on his stars to sense Zoisite's presence. For a moment the smaller Tennou debated conjuring an ice crystal and finishing Nephrite then and there but, much to his surprise, the Kurozuishou began to come to life.

Zoisite took a step back, fading into the shadows to ensure that he was not seen as the light released by the Kurozuishou started to swirl and then gradually take form. A human, a man, image was projected from the light of the Kurozuishou. He was wearing casual clothes and a baseball cap on back to front. He appeared very ordinary looking to Zoisite but Nephrite recognised true form. The Kurozuishou had located the first of the seven great Youma.

This was his chance, Zoisite knew and his heart began to pound despite himself. Instead of stealing the Kurozuishou from Nephrite now he could wait until his rival had drawn the first Nijizuishou from the human and then steal it right from under his nose. This plan appealed much better to Zoisite's nature and he sniggered despite himself. At this small sound Nephrite froze, his concentration broken, and the image faded instantly.

Zoisite hurriedly invoked a teleport to take him from the mansion and onto Tokyo's streets. His sudden appearance startled a few evening shoppers but he cared little for that. He _had_ to find that human before Nephrite. Nothing else mattered more than that.

* * *

"Hey, Mako-chan," Usagi commented to her new friend as they walked back home. "You should forget about him. A girl like you deserves better."

Makoto sighed to herself but made no comment. Usagi was trying to appear cheerful but in reality she felt far from the sort. Naru had arrived late to school that morning and hardly said two words to Usagi all day. Usagi had wanted to sit with her at lunch but then she happened to stumble across Makoto eating alone. Usagi only meant to thank her for saving her from those guys this morning and had ended up spending the entire lunch break with her. She had even gone to Crown with Makoto rather than going to Mamoru's apartment as she had planned.

Then Makoto had met Joe, Crown's Crane Game champion, and developed a crush. They had both followed Joe to a coffee shop where Makoto had tried to win him over and failed.

"I mean it, Mako-chan," Usagi tried again, whilst trying to ignore the pointed look that Luna was giving her. She hadn't done any of her homework either and it was all due in tomorrow. "He's a big meanie and doesn't deserve someone like you."

Makoto paused and turned to Usagi with a smile, "Are you always this positive?"

"Yes!" Usagi grinned back, "So he's not right for you. You're bound to meet someone else sooner or later."

"Thanks," Makoto sighed again, "it's just… it happens a lot to me. Guys don't want to date tall girls."

Usagi felt really bad for her new friend and was about to offer more words of encouragement when a scream tore though the quiet of the post-rush hour streets.

Usagi felt her heart speed up and she looked down at Luna. The cat, who had been silent due to Makoto's presence, gave a small nod. It had to be something to do with the Dark Kingdom.

"Mako-chan," Usagi turned to her friend, "stay here."

"Usagi-chan? Usagi!" Makoto started to shout as Usagi broke into a run.

She didn't need to run far to find the source of the cries. Turning a corner, Usagi saw Joe crouched on the ground and grimacing in pain. Nephrite stood a couple of metres from him, his hand outstretched and levitating a small black stone. There was energy coming from the stone and this appeared to be what was hurting Joe.

"Why is he…?" Usagi whispered, not understanding the situation.

"Usagi-chan! Transform!" Luna cried.

"Hai! Moon Prism Power… Make up!"

For Usagi, transforming was as though she was awakening a part of herself that she never knew existed and, of course, to some extent this was true. When she became Sailor Moon it was as though she was seeing the world through someone else's eyes. She was still Usagi but she was so much more as well. It was as though she was becoming the person that she was meant to be and this frightened her a little. Becoming Sailor Moon wasn't something that she ever thought was possible but a part of her knew even before Luna had come into her life and told her of her destiny. The connection between them was deeper, older and Usagi couldn't quite place these feelings that were a part of her also.

Completing her transformation, she stepped into the middle of street, preparing to fight.

"Nephrite!" She shouted out his name, causing him to lose concentration and Joe fell to the ground, unconscious.

_Naru-chan… I wish you could see this, that Nephrite is truly evil…_

"Attacking innocent civilians who cannot defend themselves is unforgivable! I am the pretty suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon," Nephrite's lip curled back in disgust, "I thought you'd show up but you're too late as usual. The first of the great seven Youma has awakened."

"Great Seven Youma?" Sailor Moon repeated as Luna cried out in the same instance:

"Sailor Moon! Watch out!"

As Sailor Moon whirled around to face the danger she felt something clamp tightly round her neck. Gasping, she fell to her knees, her eyes widening at the Youma that Joe had transformed into.

Nephrite laughed triumphantly at this, "Such a fool," he said with a smirk, "Very soon I will collect all of the Nijizuishou and once the Dark Kingdom is in possession of all seven, the power of the Ginzuishou shall be ours."

"Ginzuishou?" Sailor Moon whispered, familiarity momentarily taking over her pain. The Illusionary Ginzuishou…

"Youma Gesen, kill her."

At Nephrite's command the Youma's grip tightened still and black spots began to flash across Sailor Moon's vision. She was vaguely aware of Luna calling her but the cat's voice was getting further and further away. She fell further forward, her gloved hands touching the stone pavement beneath her and she felt her consciousness beginning to fade even as a new voice shouted out:

"I'm a big fan of Sailor Moon, how dare you do this to her?!" And then the pressure round her neck was released.

Sailor Moon looked up, opening her eyes and gasping as Makoto flung the Youma over her head and it crashed to the floor just in front of where Nephrite was standing. The Tennou jumped back slightly, his eyes narrowing coldly at Makoto.

However, Sailor Moon's attention was on the symbol that had appeared on Makoto's forehead as she threw the Youma.

"That's…" Luna whispered but the cat was cut off by Nephrite's next words.

"Youma Gesen get rid of them both."

"Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon cried out and, quickly recovering herself, she jumped between the Youma and her friend. Yet the Youma did not attack. Instead it came to Nephrite's defense, shielding the Tennou against the ice crystal that was thrown towards him. The Youma hissed in pain and fell to the ground as the crystal embedded itself in its shoulder.

"Zoisite!" Nephrite spat out the name of the newest arrival with disgust.

Sailor Moon looked up at the young man levitating above Nephrite's head. There was no doubt that he was a part of the Dark Kingdom, too, for he wore the same style uniform except for his had no epaulettes and had green piping rather than yellow. Unlike Nephrite or Jadeite, Zoisite was delicately built and, with his long golden hair, green eyes and soft complexion he could have been mistaken for a woman.

Zoisite frowned at Nephrite's displeasure and his gaze flickered to Sailor Moon's face momentarily before dismissing them.

"My, my Nephrite. I see that the Sailor Senshi are still giving you grief. I had thought you incompetent before but now your Youma cannot even kill human girls. I'm sure Beryl-sama will be very interested to hear of this turn of events."

"Go away, Zoisite," Nephrite snarled back, "The Nijizuishou is my mission. Go back to gathering energy."

Zoisite's amused expression vanished in an instant and was replaced by something much more deadly; anger.

"That mission should have been mine and I intend to prove myself. Give me the Nijizuishou."

"Makoto!" Sailor Moon's attention was drawn from the two Tennou when she heard Luna calling her friend.

Makoto looked dumbfounded at the 'talking' cat and the transformation pen that Luna had given her. "You… you can talk?"

"There's not much time to explain," Luna cried, "You are one of the Sailor Senshi like Usagi-chan."

"Sailor Senshi?" Makoto looked over at Sailor Moon and she smiled. How could she not have guessed it? There was something that drew her to all of the Senshi… it was a bond that had transcended through lifetimes and ages and, as Makoto considered what Luna was telling her, she felt it, too.

The taller girl nodded slightly and stepped a little away from Sailor Moon and Luna. "Jupiter Power… Make Up!"

"Enough of this," Sailor Moon's attention was suddenly drawn back to the Dark Kingdom threat as their power struggle came to a close.

"Youma Gesen get rid of the Sailor Senshi," Nephrite ordered before whirling around to face Zoisite. Holding out his palm he invoked a crackling ball of dark energy.

"Get out of my way, Zoisite or mark my words I will kill you."

Zoisite's look of anger was replaced by momentary fear before he quickly teleported away, leaving a trail of Sakura petals in his wake.

Taking this as her cue, Sailor Moon stepped forward again, this time flanked by Sailor Jupiter. "Nephrite! Hand over the Nijizuishou!"

He laughed scornfully at this and stepped back to allow Youma Gesen to stand between them. At this, Sailor Moon hesitated. After all the Youma was Joe… he was still human.

"Sailor Moon!" She reached out automatically, catching the wand that Luna threw to her. "Use the Crescent Moon Wand. It has the power to heal him!"

It did, she knew what to do as soon as her hands clasped around it. It was as though she had used it before, long ago.

Sailor Moon was shaken as she stepped forward and held the wand up high: "Moon healing… escalation!"

The Youma screamed as the moonlight invoked by the wand touched it and it sank to its knees.

_Please… return to your human form…_

As Sailor Moon issued this silent plea, the Youma began to disappear and Joe appeared in its place. He fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding from the wound to his shoulder.

"Right," Sailor Jupiter said, stepping forward, "one down and one to go. Supreme thu--"

"Mako-chan, no!" Sailor Moon raced forwarded without thinking and pulled her friend's hand down so that the attack went wide, missing Nephrite by metres. The Dark Kingdom Tennou laughed scornfully and teleported away.

"Usagi!" Sailor Jupiter rounded on her friend. "Why did you do that? We had him!"

"I know," Sailor Moon bit her lip, tears of frustration beginning to form in her eyes. At that last moment she had thought of Naru and thinking of her best friend had caused her to act and save Nephrite's life.

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan, but there's more…"

"Lets go and see Ami and Rei," Luna suggested quietly, "then we can explain it all to you."

Sailor Jupiter nodded but instead went over to where Joe was struggling to get to his feet. "I think we should get him home first. They'll be time for explanations later."

Sailor Moon nodded and also went to help although she was still shaking. Had Jupiter's attack been on target then she needn't have worried about Nephrite hurting Naru-chan anymore so why had she saved him?


End file.
